


A Night at Sulyya Falls

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [37]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Licking, Nipples, Sexual Experimentation, Skinny Dipping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Lightning and Hope explore the Underground Lake at night.Follows the events ofThe RosyPalms Extended Universe!?, believe it or not.
Relationships: Hope Estheim/Lightning
Series: Requests [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197796
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	A Night at Sulyya Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Something-something]

The sun was setting on Gran Pulse. As the western sky flared up in vibrant orange and red, and the eastern sky already faded from purple to black sparkling with stars, the l’Cie made camp at Sulyya Springs.

Their campsite was overlooking a large ravine. Slender trees – or were they flowers? – grew to staggering heights as if they yearned to escape the confines of the gorge. The desire to escape was something any l’Cie could sympathize with, but the thought didn’t occur to Lightning that night.

She was overlooking the gorge with Sazh, keeping an eye out for the flying monsters which frequented the place. They were ubiquitous during daytime, but it seemed like they, too, rested at night. A few potshots sufficed to clear the sky of the beasts.

Lightning heard the sharp sigh of fire coming to life. The others were preparing dinner. She glanced over her shoulder, saw Hope prepping their meal and checked the smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. Seeing him did that of late; making her smile. Then Snow stepped up to the boy, carrying ingredients he had gathered, and Lightning turned away.

She took a deep breath. The ravine was a dusky place during the day, and even with the last bit of sunlight still in the sky the chill of night was taking hold of the air. Lightning held the cool air for a moment and exhaled.

“I think we got all of them,” Sazh said, holstering his guns. He nodded to their friends, settled around the crackling fire. “You coming?” Lightning glanced at him sideways.

“I’ll keep an eye out for a while longer. Don’t mind me.” Sazh shrugged and walked away. As the last light faded, the ravine seemed to flood with black ink, so complete was the darkness. The crowns of the flower-trees were black blotches against the star-strewn sky.

Lightning felt empty. Anger had been a major driving force for her since her involvement with fal’Cie began not too long ago, but a lot of that anger had been directed at Snow, and most of it seemed to have gone out of her since their talk earlier. Now she had no one to be angry at but herself.

She sat down, chin resting on one knee while the other leg dangled over the edge of the cliff. She thought about Serah and about how poorly she had treated her because of Snow. Lightning shook her head. Snow wasn’t at fault. He hadn’t treat Serah like dirt when she needed help the most; Lightning had.

Lightning could make excuses, of course. She had a laundry list of reasons for why she had done what she had done, but when it came right down to it, she had failed Serah. She just wanted her back, wanted to apologize and congratulate her. Giant oaf though he may be, Lightning knew by now that Snow loved her little sister with all his heart. That in itself was precious, but Lightning only learned to appreciate that recently.

“Mind if I take a seat?” Lightning looked up sharply into Hope’s smiling face. He was holding a steaming mug of soup in each hand and offered her one. “Not hungry?” he asked. She shook her head and accepted the offered mug. The warmth was welcome, and so was the delicious smell. She became keenly aware of the pit in her stomach.

“Thank you,” she said, motioning for him to sit with her. For a little while they sat quietly, sipping soup. It was thick, laden with chopped vegetables and even some meat. As it carried warmth into her stomach, Lightning became more comfortable.

“Something on your mind?” Hope asked softly. Lightning looked at him and noted the arm’s length of space between them. He kept his distance where others might see. If only they had been alone…

“I’ve just had a long day,” she said, “nothing to worry about.” Hope didn’t seem to buy the deflection; he studied her face as he sipped his soup, and Lightning returned the look. The fire illuminated half of his face. Looking at him in that light gave her a homey feeling. Again, she found herself wishing to be alone with him. She wanted to seek comfort in Hope’s arms. The inky abyss in front of her wasn’t forthcoming with comfort, only with self-loathing and sadness.

“You had a chat with Snow?” Hope asked after a while. He was rolling his empty mug between his hands. Lightning put her own empty mug aside.

“We had a… heart to heart.” He chuckled. “What?”

“He mentioned that you pulled your gunblade on him,” Hope said, stifling his laughter. Lightning felt a pang of embarrassment, closely followed by the familiar anger at Snow, though much diminished. She had, after all, really pulled her weapon during their _heart to heart_. She pulled her other leg up and hugged her knees, looking into the pitch darkness.

“You really don’t want to talk about it, huh?” Hope was calm again and looked at her expectantly.

“I’m telling you, I’m fine!” Lightning snapped and regretted it right away. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see curious heads turn the other way. Hope seemed unfazed, though his brows had drawn together, giving him a concerned look.

“I can tell you’re not, but never mind. Just… if you need someone to talk to, I’m here.” His sincerity was touching. Lightning desperately wanted to reach out to him.

“I know.” It was a short answer, but it put a faint smile on Hope’s face nonetheless.

“How about a walk then?”

“Huh?”

“You know, a walk, to clear your head since you don’t want to talk,” he explained.

“Hope, I said-“

“Besides,” he cut in, “it was pretty here by day, and I’ll bet with all the bioluminescent plants it’s even better by night!” Hope stood up and looked at her with the most disarming smile. Lightning didn’t appreciate him ignoring her protests, but he was only trying to help; only trying to take care of her, and she wasn’t going to reprimand him for that.

“A walk sounds like a good idea,” Lightning admitted, pushing herself to her feet. They told the others they would patrol the area for a while and entered the tunnels.

The tunnels were awash with pale green light. They had seen it during the day, but now, with no daylight from outside, the glow was much more intense. 

Fortunately, everything was quiet. The l’Cie had caused quite a bit of carnage when they first passed through, and the local wildlife did not seem eager to return to the area. Even so, Lightning and Hope both had their weapons in hand. Just in case.

They knew the underground lake was near when the air grew humid and cold. Lighting shivered and thought she saw her own breath. However, when they reached the large cavern, she forgot all about the low temperature.

Through cracks in the caverns ceiling, the stars as well as distant Cocoon showed. On and around the lake, everywhere where rock was above the water, plant life glowed, illuminating the area. The lake’s surface, impenetrably dark during the day, shimmered with all that light. Wet rock caught it as well, glistening brilliantly.

It inspired wonder in both of them. They just looked about, marveling at the beauty of the place. It was idyllic, and lonesome. Not a monster in sight, not even a sign of the lake-dwelling fal’Cie, and no party either.

Lightning looked away from the starry sky and sought Hope’s face. He was still taking in the place and smiled brightly. With no one to get in the way, she stepped up close and gave him a peck on the cheek. Hope jumped a little.

“What was that for?” he asked.

“Because you took me here,” Lightning told him, “and because I wanted to. Let’s find a high place and get a better view.” They moved on, walking closer now, and scaled a large rock the fal’Cie Bismarck had raised out of the water only hours previously. From their higher vantage point, the rocky path across the lake stood out. It remained mostly dark amidst the shimmering water.

The place was lovely, if chilly. However, Lightning welcomed the excuse to pull Hope into a hug. He was blissfully warm, and holding him got her heart thumping.

Hope didn’t go unaffected, either. After holding him for only a few seconds she could feel something stirring. This was what Lightning needed; intimacy. Hope craned his neck seeking her lips and she kissed him. Their embrace tightened, and while Lightning relished his warm lips, Hope’s hands wandered. When they came down to her butt and squeezed, Lightning moaned softly. When they pulled apart again, the cold was all but forgotten. Both of them were panting, and if anything, Lightning might have fanned her face.

“Light,” Hope said, his voice thick after their kiss, “There is something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Now?” Lightning’s voice was husky as she opened her jacket and pulled the zipper of her turtleneck. She wasn’t in the mood for talking. She wanted to make love; think about nothing for a while and just feel good with him.

He certainly seemed distracted when she shrugged her clothes off, leaving her upper body naked. Hope’s eyes lingered on the l’Cie brand on her chest, even as he instinctively brough his hands up to fondle her breasts. 

“It’s a-abou-mmph,” he mumbled as Lightning gently grabbed his head and pulled it to her breasts. Hope chose to suck one of her nipples, hardened by the cold, instead of finishing the sentence. Again, Lightning moaned softly. His hot tongue was wonderful on her cool skin, not to mention the way it flicked and rolled over her nipple. Hope switched from one nipple to the other and back again, always keeping his hands busy. Lightning tried to fiddle with his clothes while he was at it, but grew too distracted when Hope started nibbling at her. She whimpered, feeling thrilling tension tingle in her chest at the touch of hard teeth. Her hands balled into fists, tightly grasping Hope’s clothes.

A smile stole on Lightning’s face. Thoughts were far away, there was only feeling. Her breasts were on fire, and it spread through her whole body. She didn’t feel cold anymore. What she did feel, however, was the heat between her thighs. She wanted to get it on already.

Lightning forced herself to push Hope away, only far enough to get him away from her nipples. When she stopped pushing, he tried to get right back in, but Lightning cupped his face and caught him in another kiss. This one was much wilder, sloppier, and while they kissed Lightning tried to get out of her clothes.

Hope finally got busy undressing himself as well, and soon both of them were naked. Again, they embraced, forcefully this time, and Lightning almost cheered when Hope’s cock pressed hard and hot against her stomach. His hands were exploring her body again, and when they got to her butt, he grabbed it firmly. He ground his cock against her, and Lightning knew he was as eager as she was.

Somehow, Lightning ended up sitting on the ground with her legs spread. Their discarded clothes made for a poor bed, but it was better than the naked rock underneath.

Hope was kneeling in front of her, running fingers over her wet pussy and fondling her chest simultaneously. They kissed again, and Lightning reached for his dick.

She felt the heat coming off of it even before she made contact. Her fingers wrapped around the thick, hard appendage. Lightning traced the whole length of it, relishing the contrast between his hardness and the supple skin she was touching. He moaned softly when Lightning caressed his testicles and she smiled. That kind of reaction promised plentiful ejaculations.

When Hope began leaking pre-cum, Lightning was more than ready to receive him. Hope moved as if to get on top, but Lightning pushed him onto his butt and straddled him instead. Hope didn’t protest.

Lightning focused on Hope’s face as she took him. Inch after inch slid into Lightning’s pussy and Hope bit his lip. His eyes flickered between their naughty bits and her face as if he couldn’t decide which to pay closer attention to.

“Feeling good, Hope?” Lightning asked, mostly to tease him. She was gently riding him, with her feet planted firmly on the ground. Everything was going smoothly, and the feeling of Hope’s hot cock filling her was absolutely divine. He looked up from the show and met Lightning’s gaze. His eyes caught the ambient light just right, giving them an unnatural glow; unnatural but beautiful.

He said nothing. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, pushed his face into her soft breasts, and began moving on his own, digging deeper into her. He tightened his hug, taking some of Lightning’s freedom of movement away; forcing her further down his shaft. She gladly took the last few inches. There were few things that felt as good as Hope entering her fully, spreading and scraping her tender insides and massaging her cervix. She hugged him back, then, squeezing him to her chest. His cock inside her, his body against hers, his ragged breath on her skin; everything was warm. Lightning welcomed that warmth, exulted in it and tried to give as much as she could.

Naturally, their mutual thrusting grew quicker with their excitement. When Hope became too eager to restrain himself, he leaned back and pulled Lightning with him. She ended up on her knees with him lying beneath her. Lightning welcomed the change. Her legs had grown a little sore, and Hope had a much easier time moving now. Soon, the ambient rush of waterfalls was augmented by the rhythm of their slapping hips.

“Light,” Hope moaned. He snaked an arm about her back and pulled her closer, kissing her breasts and neck before tasting her lips again. He was panting.

“Cumming?” Lightning asked. She could feel it; Hope’s cock throbbing with need. Every tremble, every twitch stirred Lightning’s excitement. He nodded with a pleading look in his eyes. Lightning kissed him again before leaning in and whispering in his ear. “Give it to me. Hold nothing back.” At that moment, the thought of a large, hot load of cum inside her sounded absolutely wonderful.

Hope held back, but not for long. Lightning whined softly as his thrusting grew erratic. For about a minute he pummeled her pussy. His hold on her tightened and he buried his face between her breasts while he got ready. Then, with a muffled cry he released his load.

“Oh!” Lightning yelped as a new heat suddenly touched her deep inside. Then she relaxed and snuggled up to her lover, who was still trembling underneath her. “Yes, Hope,” she whispered, “give me all of it. I want your cum.” Lightning felt him throb and relished the warmth flowing into her.

Hope’s orgasm slowly died down and with it his hold on Lightning loosened. His hands began to roam, running over her back, her ass and her thighs, up her sides, across her arms. There seemed to be no spot he didn’t want to touch. Finally, he let his head fall onto the pile of clothes beneath them and looked at her. He was smiling.

“That was incredible,” he panted. Hope reached up to her and caressed Lightning’s face. “You are incredible, Light.” Lightning didn’t care much for flattery, but it was different with Hope. With him, she believed he meant it. She didn’t try to hide the smile she felt coming on. Lightning dismounted, careful not to leak Hope’s warm gift to her, and curled up beside him.

For a while they just lay there, holding one another and watching the stars above. Lightning thought about nothing in particular, instead just letting her mind take her where it would. She thought mostly about sex. She hadn’t actually climaxed; maybe she was just a little horny, but she didn’t complain about it. What she had sought, what she had needed, Hope had given her. Warmth, intimacy, comfort; things that kept crossing her mind as she watched the twinkling stars.

“Light?” Hope asked softly.

“Hm?”

“There was something I wanted to talk about.” Lightning sat up and frowned. She didn’t want to talk, she just wanted to relax for a while. Why did he have to pick tonight to be pushy? She got to her feet and walked to the edge of the giant rock. Hope scrambled after her.

“Want to have some fun?” she asked. Hope raised an eyebrow. Apparently, her playful tone was putting him off, but Lightning didn’t care. She wanted to do something; do, rather than talk. As long as there was something to do, she didn’t have time to dwell on… uncomfortable matters.

“I was under the impression that we just had some fun,” Hope replied drily. Lighting showed him a smirk that didn’t feel right on her lips before looking down in the shimmering water.

“Sure, but how about we go for a swim now?” Hope looked skeptical.

“Here? Now? Light, we don’t even know how deep the lake is. Besides, it’s cold, don’t you think?” The lake was spacious enough for a fal’Cie and water was often cold. Why did he have to give her a hard time about this?

“You worry too much.” Lightning didn’t give him a chance to reply and just dove off the rock. She heard a startled cry from Hope before the lake swallowed her up.

The water really was cold. Lightning thought she felt her skin grow taut when she was fully submerged. She let gravity take her as deep as it would. The water leeched heat from her skin faster than sweat ever could have. When her descent finally stopped, the only speck of warmth she felt was what Hope had filled her up with. It was a stark reminder that he was still standing on that rock, cold and probably worrying about her.

Lightning swam upward, and tore through the surface. She brushed wet hair from her face and looked up to see Hope still standing high above.

“Are you alright?” he called. Lightning put on an easy smile and floated on her back, hoping to entice him with a good look at her body. Watching his cock grow hard in response was very gratifying.

“Come down here!” Hope looked about nervously.

“What about our clothes?”

“Who’ll take them? Monsters?” Lightning just floated and admired her lover in the pale green light while he was busy making a decision. The place seemed almost surreal in its beauty. Near the waterfalls even the air glittered because the spray caught the ambient glow.

Finally, Hope had made a choice. He straightened his back and for a moment almost looked impressive; chest out, face set, cock hard. His boyish good looks gave her the impression of a fairy king, presiding over his magical lake. The thought made her smile, but she pushed it aside and tried to picture Hope being a little older.

Surely he would grow taller, and his shoulders would be broader. Lightning thought he would cut a very handsome figure. She wished she could see him like that, older. But their days were numbered; their days together were numbered. She would never get to see him fully grown, or live any kind of normal life with him. All they had was this journey; this night. She hated that thought and pushed it away, tried to drown it by focusing on the present.

Hope finally jumped. He flew in a parabolic arc, arms and legs flailing. He was anything but graceful, and his sturdy erection amid the clutter of limbs made it even goofier. Hope hit the water hard and Lightning lost sight of him in a sparkling splash. She waited for him to come back up, waited some more, and when a full minute had passed, she became worried.

“Hope?” Anything below the water’s surface was obfuscated by shimmering lights. Could he have gotten stuck? Had they missed a monster? Lightning began to panic and decided to dive after him when…

She shrieked. Something had brushed her pussy. Not just a current, something alive, something warm, something familiar. Right in front of her Hope emerged, water plastering his hair to his forehead. He brushed it away with both hands and smirked.

“Scared?” he asked, looking smug.

“That wasn’t funny!” she snapped, wiping the grin off his face. “Why didn’t you come back up sooner?” He looked uncertain now.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“Scare me?” Hope fell silent. He didn’t meet her eyes, and no wonder. Lightning’s stare could have made flowers wilt. Again, anger had reared its head but much stronger than earlier.

Making her worry like that just for the sake of a prank! What if he had gotten hurt? What if he had gotten killed? She would have lost him, just like Serah. That thought put a pained expression on her face.

“Light? What’s wrong? Look, I’m really sorry for-“ Hope said, reaching out, but Lightning didn’t want to hear it. She hid her face in her hands and slipped underwater. Cold embraced her fully.

Hope was the only one she had left. Snow and the others were comrades, friends even, but Hope was… more. Lightning had been too self-absorbed and callous to listen to her own sister when she needed her most, and she was no better with her lover, disregarding his concerns for their, for _her_ safety because she didn’t want to dwell on painful memories and open up; didn’t want to show weakness.

She needed air. Her lungs ached, and so did her head. Lightning surfaced, inhaled deeply and found Hope looking at her with concern. She hated herself and couldn’t bear to face him, so she swam. She swam to a nearby waterfall and lifted her face towards it. It washed clingy hair from her face, and Lightning was surprised to find the water warm. She passed through the falling water and held onto the rock beyond. The water here was lukewarm, which was a huge step up from the rest of the lake.

It was a small comfort though. Warm water didn’t wash away guilt or regret, and the waterfall made for a poor shield. Lightning had bought herself only seconds before Hope followed her. He didn’t appear perturbed by the unexpected warmth. His eyes found hers, his expression serious.

“Light-“

“I’m sorry,” she interrupted. Hope looked surprised.

“Why are you sorry? I played the prank; I didn’t mean to upset you.” Lightning shook her head.

“You didn’t upset me, I upset myself. I was just…” Lightning rubbed her face in frustration. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. Lightning glared at him through her fingers but her look softened when she saw no mockery on his face. He smiled. He was just being kind to her. She lowered her hands and nodded.

“…yes, let’s, but not here. Have you noticed the warm water?” Hope nodded. Lightning swam through the waterfall again and sought its source. There was a hole in the rock, a few meters up, large enough for a child to stand in. She waved Hope over and pointed at it. “I’ll bet if we follow the water, we’ll find a more comfortable place to talk.”

“That does sound nice,” Hope said, “but how do we get up there?” Lightning swam to the rocky cave wall and ran her hands over it. It was slippery but handholds were plentiful.

“We climb,” she told him. Hope looked skeptical. Lightning went ahead and pulled herself out of the water, finding places to put her hands and feet easily. “Just follow me.” Lightning noticed how Hope tried not to stare at her and quickly faced the wall to hide her smile. She gave her butt a little wiggle before climbing on. Hope followed, but he was lagging behind. “How are you holding up down there?”

“The view is… amazing,” he answered meekly. Lightning looked about, and the view over the lake really was beautiful, but nothing they hadn’t seen before from the rock they had climbed. She looked down and met Hope’s stare. His mouth was hanging open for just a second before he snapped it shut and looked away. Then Lightning realized what he had been talking about.

Again, Lightning found herself smiling. Hope lusting after her pleased her, especially then. The warm shower that ran down her spine when she realized how she had exposed herself to him distracted her from more troubling thoughts.

When they reached the hole, warm air and the rush of water awaited them. They had to walk hunched over to proceed. The air was humid and grew progressively hotter. Soon enough, Lightning could not see ahead anymore as thick steam enveloped them. She tested each step carefully before committing weight to the foot, but she kept walking. Knowing that Hope was right behind her, feeling him only inches away from her, kept her moving.

The tunnel grew more expansive as they proceeded, allowing them to walk upright. Lightning only realized they had escaped the tunnel because a cool breeze touched her skin through the omnipresent steam.

“Did you feel that?” Hope asked. She nodded, forgetting that the steam probably obscured the minute motion. A moment later a wind rose, scattering the steam. Lightning turned and saw that Hope was the epicenter of the whirlwind; he was using magic to clear the view.

They had entered a cave, far smaller than the one housing the lake, with a large hole in the ceiling. There were no luminescent plants in this chamber, only moonlight, which reflected off the surface of a steaming pool. A boulder, possibly broken out of the ceiling, had cracked the rim of the pool, creating the stream they had followed. By the look of the walls Lightning could tell that the water used to fill the chamber almost all the way to the ceiling. Hope approached the water and tentatively touched it. When a finger didn’t get burned, he dipped the whole hand in. It came away steaming and red.

“Like a freshly drawn bath,” he said, showing a bright smile. “It doesn’t get much cozier than a hot bath. Good call, Light!” She allowed herself a moment to look him over as she walked up to the pool. His cock had gone soft during the track, but it was already twitching to life again. He was checking her out, too.

“Well, what are we waiting for?”

The couple sighed contently as hot water enveloped them. Lightning slid in so far that her lips only barely cleared the watermark. Heat seeped into her, loosening muscles and causing beads of sweat to pop up on her forehead. She wiggled the stiffness out of fingers and toes and stretched deliciously. Her breasts broke through the water’s surface for a moment. The air, comparatively cool, made her nipples stiffen before they sank back into the water.

“Um, Light?” Hope was sitting upright, facing her. The water went almost all the way up to his neck. Lightning turned on her belly, forearms on the edge of the pool and chin resting on said arms. Her body floated, so that her butt cheeks stuck out of the water. She saw how Hope’s eyes kept glancing at them and made no effort to submerge herself fully.

“Yes?” Hope looked a little bashful.

“Well, what’s on your mind?” Lightning looked off into the distance and thought about the question. How much of herself did she want to show Hope? She glanced at him, saw concern and affection in his eyes and decided to open up to him. She could think of no one else she dared open up to.

“I’m terribly selfish, aren’t I?” There was a soft splash when Hope recoiled at the notion, but Lightning did not let him get a word in. “When Serah told me she was a l’Cie and she was going to marry Snow, I was furious. It was my birthday, and I didn’t take her seriously. I thought she was making crazy excuses so I would approve of the giant good-for-nothing she had fallen for. I was angry and treated her terribly when she needed me.” Lightning looked for a reaction in Hope. He looked like he was mulling her words over in his head.

“I held onto that anger,” she continued, “mostly directed at Snow, but… you know how irritable I can be. I was angry at him, angry at the fal’Cie, at the world at large. It drove me to fulfill my focus and be done with it all, but now… Now I don’t know anymore.” Hope came a little closer and leaned on the edge of the pool. His eyes were fixed on hers.

“You aren’t as bad as you make yourself out to be, Light.”

“You don’t need to make excuses on my behalf.” Hope gave a sharp shake of his head, his expression serious.

“I’m not. You made mistakes. Everyone does; I have. Beating yourself up about it won’t do you, or Serah, or anyone else any good. Those are things you can worry about once you two are reunited,” he told her. Lightning pushed herself upright and faced him, looming over him.

“Who says we ever will be reunited?”

“You will!” Hope snapped, startling Lightning into silence. He heaved a sigh and continued more calmly. “I believe that; Snow believes it, so why not you? Don’t you want to see Serah again?”

“Of course I-!”

“Then fight for it. You said your anger drives you, or drove you up until now. Isn’t hope a better source of strength than plain anger?” They looked at each other for a long moment. Lightning’s breasts were uncovered, but Hope was too intent on the argument to pay attention. 

“Light,” Hope said when no reply came, “I know what I’m talking about. I was there.” He smiled, a smile with a sarcastic quality to it. She thought about their time alone on the road and how obsessed with revenge he had been, then.

“I suppose you were,” she whispered. Then, louder, “what do you hope for? You’ve lost…” She trailed off, seeing pain flash over his face. Hope’s jaw clenched and it took visible effort for him to collect himself.

“I hope for a better future, Light,” he said. He found her hand underwater and gave it a squeeze. “I hope that a new life awaits me at the end of this… journey; hopefully one I can share with… people.” Hope’s grip on her hand was almost painful, but Lightning barely felt it. She had to contend with the feeling of her heart trying to beat its way out of her chest. She took a few calming breaths as if to exhale the warm feelings he had sparked in her and make room for the cold, painful ones that burdened her.

“I treated you just as poorly,” Lightning said.

“You didn’t-“

“I did!” she shouted. The following silence was deafening. Hope’s eyes were wide with shock. “You wanted to talk, and I wanted anything but. Whenever you brought the topic up, I went looking for something to do instead. I disregarded your warnings and concerns just so I wouldn’t have to deal with these feelings. I ignored you when it was convenient for me, just like I did with Serah, and worse yet, you were only trying to help me.” Lightning’s voice had grown softer. Yet, she seemed to snarl at herself.

“Your prank was enough to bring all these feelings out. I was worried my callousness had gotten you hurt, or worse. Just the thought that I could have lost you over such silly nonsense was agonizing. In the end I lashed out at you, but… I should have been shouting at myself instead. I’m so sorry, Hope,” Lightning whispered. She looked up and, instead of the expected angry visage, she saw a teary-eyed Hope smiling at her.

He leaned in and his kiss was gentle. Lightning shivered, and when Hope moved to embrace her, she pulled him close and held him. Hope broke the kiss, tenderly cupped her face with both hands, and kept gently brushing her lips with his until their eyes met.

“I love you, too, Light.” Lightning’s lips quivered upon hearing that. She didn’t dare speak lest her voice cracked and betrayed her emotional state. Even this embarrassment Hope tactfully ignored by pulling her into another, deeper kiss. Lightning savored it, the feeling as well as the opportunity to shed a few tears of relief. She had cried more in one day than in the rest of her living memory.

“As for you being selfish,” Hope murmured when their kiss had run its course. They were hugging, resting their chins on each other’s shoulders. “You took care of me when I thought I was all alone. You didn’t have to, but you did, because you are kind, Light. I love that about you.” He pulled back to look into her eyes. “You were there during my darkest hours, when no one else was, and I am here for you now,” he said. He carefully pressed his forehead to hers. “I’ll always be there,” he promised.

Lightning didn’t have words. She had only her body. At first, she simply pressed him to her chest, but that wasn’t enough to express the feelings welling up inside her. She climbed onto the edge of the pool, spread her legs and pulled Hope up to indulge in her. He didn’t put up any resistance at all, and neither did Lightning’s body when she received him. She took all of him, held onto him and urged him to take her in turn. Their sighs and moans were muffled by the steam all around them, and when Hope came that time, Lightning cried out in orgasmic bliss as well. For a little while, Light felt like she was melting. All was warm, and where there was no warmth, there was the searing heat of their passion; on their lips as they kissed, deep inside Lightning as Hope released his load, and wherever he happened to touch her body.

Afterwards, Lightning sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. Hope was lying on the edge, resting his head on her lap. She brushed hair from his forehead and caressed his boyish face. He leaned into her hands and smiled at her touch.

Lightning could not recall feeling so at peace before. It was as if they had found their own little world and their concerns were far, far away. On top of that, she felt better after sharing her worries. In place of the emptiness she had felt earlier a new warmth was sitting deep in her chest, a warmth that promised them a future if only they met their fate and emerged victorious.

“Hope?” she asked, remembering something. He opened his eyes, smiling.

“Yes, Light?”

“Wasn’t there something you wanted to talk to me about?” Hope blinked and sat up. He swung his legs into the water and scuttled up beside her until their thighs touched. Lightning did not fail to notice the vigor returning to his cock and she was tempted to grasp it, but her hand was forestalled when Hope took it in both of his. She directed her attention back to his face. He was looking into the steaming pond and, though Lightning couldn’t be sure, she thought he was blushing.

“It’s about… the last time we were in a hot spring together,” he said. It’s been a while and they had not spoken about it, to anyone else or amongst themselves. It had been… an experience, to be sure.

“What about it?” she asked, trying to sound casual. Hope seemed tense and she would have preferred him to be comfortable.

“The other people we met…” he mumbled. It occurred to Lightning that it had probably been the first time for Hope to see naked women besides herself. The thought of being compared irked her somewhat, but after reflecting upon it, she didn’t feel too threatened. The only one who matched her physically had been the redhead called Pyrrha. The others were a younger, slender girl and… a cat lady. Surely nothing to get jealous over; unless Hope preferred red to pink hair, or found girls closer to his own age more appealing, or had an unhealthy affection for cats. As sudden thoughts whirled through her head, Hope kept speaking. “…the guys were really… something, right?”

Lightning blinked. He was concerned with the men? She tried to recall details, but they were blurry. She hadn’t cared much for them, but she did remember a tall, buff fellow with white hair and mismatched eyes. He had been handsome enough, she supposed. Then there was Pyrrha’s boy, whom she hadn’t seen much of, and the younger girl’s boyfriend who looked… unimpressive, save for his dick. Actually, all of them had been very well endowed. Lightning smiled compassionately, understanding the problem.

“No worries, Hope, you measured up just fine,” she told him, grasping his standing member with her other hand. Hope perked up and looked surprised.

“Wha- That’s not what I…” He let go of her hand and turned more towards Lightning. She let go of him again and listened attentively. “I mean, that’s good to know, but I was more concerned with how they… handled their lovers, you know?” In fact, she did not, so Lightning raised an eyebrow, prompting him to explain.

“They seemed so… in charge. I mean, Ron just picked Kim up and… you know, and Kokonoe seemed like doll in Ragna’s arms, and…”

“Can’t say I paid a lot of attention to them,” Lightning said, keeping her voice neutral, “but you did, apparently. I bet you had a great time checking out those girls.” 

“N-no! I mean, I didn’t mean to. I…” She had only meant to tease him, but Hope’s strong reaction pleased Lightning. His face was beet-red and water droplets were flying as he shook his damp head emphatically.

“Never mind,” she told him after he had squirmed enough. “What about the way they fucked?” Hope swallowed audibly and didn’t meet her eyes.

“Well, you are always in charge of what we do and I thought maybe it would be nice if I took charge for once.” Voicing that seemed difficult for him, though Lightning didn’t get why.

“Didn’t you just fuck me however you saw fit? I’m sorry, but I don’t think I very often tell you what to do,” she said. Hope shook his head in return.

“That’s not it. I mean that you usually pick the positions and when we change them and…”

“So,” Lightning interrupted, “you have some things you want to try, but were afraid to ask because you aren’t as assertive as those other guys?” Hope froze, licked his lips and nodded. Lightning smiled at her lover and wrapped fingers around his cock again and stroked it. She leaned in close and murmured into his ear.

“I sometimes imagine what sex with you will be like once you are all grown up, when I have to look up at you instead of the other way around, and when you take the reins in bed. I would love to get a taste of that,” she purred. Hope was breathing hard and his cock was as hard as steel in her hand.  
He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed until they were face to face. The kiss that followed was hot and forceful, as if he meant to make her submit with his tongue alone. Lightning had to admit that he did a pretty good job of it, too. By the time he pulled away she was breathing hard, and seeing the mixture of firmness and arousal in Hope’s look gave her shivers.

“I want to use your throat, Light,” he panted. Lightning nodded, thinking he just wanted her to deepthroat him. She had done so before and enjoyed doing it. However, Hope had other plans and instead of ending up on her knees in front of him, Lightning ended up lying on the rocks with her head hanging over the edge of the pool. Her hair drifted in the hot water like a cloud.

When Hope had said _use_ he meant it. Lightning parted her lips when his thick member approached. It pushed past her lips, slid over her tongue and pushed against the back of her throat. Lightning readjusted herself, allowing Hope to push deeper inside. She brought up her hands, grasped his tight butt and pulled him in.

“Are you doing okay, Light?” Hope asked when she had taken him down to his balls, which now rested just underneath Lightning’s nose. She brought up one of her hands to indicate that she was okay. Then, she snuggled into him a little more, savoring how full her throat was with him, and awaited his next move.

It was a thrust; and another; and another. He fucked her throat like a pussy, gently at first, but with Lightning’s arms wrapped around his waist, urging him to push harder, he quickly adjusted. It was thrilling, getting used like this. Making love with Hope was wonderful, of course, but this certainly made for a fun change of pace. She was satisfied with his speed when his balls were slapping her face, and she moaned deeply when Hope grasped her breasts.

Initially he was careful with them, but he quickly realized that a rougher touch was in order. He began kneading them with strong hands, pinching and twisting her nipples, and even pulling them. All the while, his hips kept thrusting. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lightning thought how strangely relaxing this was. She felt Hope’s cock swell as he got close and prepared herself to swallow, but then he pulled out and hot seed splashed all over her face. Lightning took it, and tried to catch some in her mouth, but the biggest part of it landed on her cheeks and nose.

When he was done, Hope looked very pleased with himself. Lightning rolled over and sucked the last bits of cum out of him before meeting his eyes.

“Did you like that? Cumming on my face?” she asked, sounding husky after the ordeal her throat just went through. Hope smiled sheepishly.

“It looks… sexy on you,” he admitted. “More importantly, though, how did you like it? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” There was very real concern in his voice during the last question. On one hand, Lightning appreciated that he cared so deeply for her comfort, but on the other hand, she didn’t like his fretting over her getting in the way of the fun. She took a moment to clean her face. Then she got up and pulled him into an embrace.

“It’s not something I would want to do every day, but I liked it,” she told him, successfully soothing his worries. He hugged her and smiled. “Let’s do it again, sometime.” He nodded and held on to her for a while. “So, what else did you have in mind?”

“What makes you think I wanted anything else?” he asked innocently.

“Hope, your cock is pressed against me, I know you want more,” she told him. He hadn’t even gone soft after plastering her face with cum.

“Well,” he said, blushing, “there’s something, but it’s a little more… extreme. Lightning stiffened at that.

“That sounds… unsettling.” Hope let go of her and waved his arms as if to disperse her apprehension. “Well, what is it?”

“I wanted to… tie you up a little?” The proposition was shocking and Lightning took an involuntary step back. Hope followed with pleading eyes. “J-just your wrists! Just so… You’re so strong, Light, and I thought that way things might be more… balanced between us.”

The idea of constraints of any kind was deeply uncomfortable to Lightning. She was already bound by fate and circumstance; how could she just surrender what little autonomy she had left? On the other hand, Hope did have a point. Even when he was fucking her throat, she had been pushing him, making him go at the pace that suited her. Somehow, even on her back and with a throat full of meaty cock, she had held the reins.

Would it really be such a big deal? What was there to be afraid of? She loved Hope and he loved her. He would never harm her, not intentionally anyway. If there was anyone she could trust that far, it was him. Lightning had decided to open up to him, make herself vulnerable, and she felt better for it. Maybe, just maybe, she could show Hope not only emotional weakness, but physical weakness, too.

“Maybe,” she mused, “it won’t be so bad.” Hope’s face lit up at the words, but as quickly as the mood had come it disappeared again.

“Well, we didn’t bring anything suited for the task, so that’s not happening, but,” he said, smiling at her, “it means a lot to me that you’re willing to entertain the notion.” The words were sweet, and Lightning wanted a taste of the lips they had just rolled past. Once she had had her taste, she embraced Hope and soothingly ran a hand over his hair.

“That we didn’t bring anything might be a blessing in disguise,” she said. Hope looked at her curiously.

“How so?”

“If you could tie me up, how would you fuck me?” Hope averted his eyes bashfully, but Lightning felt his excitement prodding at her again.

“It depends on how, but… I suppose doing it from behind would be nice,” he admitted, stealing glances to observe her reaction. He looked relieved when Lightning’s response was a smile.

Lightning let go of him and approached the edge of the pool. She bent over, resting her upper body on the floor and stuck out her butt.

“Get behind me, Hope,” she said. He obeyed, and took the liberty of fondling her rear end. She felt him pressing his hips against hers, squeezing his cock between their bodies. She looked over her shoulder, saw the tip poking up between her cheeks and smiled at her lover. “Grab my arms.”

“What?” Lightning twisted her arms on her back as if they were tied there.

“You can’t tie me up, but you can restrain me physically,” Lightning told him, trying to sound encouraging. “Take my wrists and fuck me when I’m defenseless.” Hope swallowed a lump in his throat, but obeyed. Lightning made a token effort to free herself and was shocked to find Hope’s grip on her wrists surprisingly strong. She could have tried harder, but, having expected little to no resistance from the boy, she felt a pang of helplessness that made her heart thump in her chest. The concerned look on Hope’s face calmed her down, but a twinge of fear lingered. She wasn’t sure that she entirely disliked it.

Finding it difficult to insert himself without hands, Hope let go of her for a moment. Lightning stayed in position and was thrilled when his glans parted her lips and sat snugly at her entrance. Hope took her wrists again, and there was nothing that could get in the way of his cock anymore. Somehow, this excited Lightning, though she imagined that it would have been repulsive with anyone other than Hope. She looked over her shoulder and for a moment pictured him fully grown, looming over her and keeping her in place with sheer strength. The thought was surprisingly arousing.

“Light,” Hope said. His voice was tight and he seemed tense. “I’ll stop if you tell me to, so if I get too rough or you get uncomfortable or… anything at all, tell me to stop and I will.” Lightning nodded her acknowledgment and turned to face forward.

Hope thick dick parted her flesh and slid easily all the way inside. Feeling full of him made Lightning sigh pleasurably, as did the following thrusts. Hope was taking it slow, savoring her velvety hot embrace. Then, he pulled back and rammed himself balls deep inside her.

“Fuck!” Lightning yelped at the sudden intrusion. Again and again he pounded against her from behind, stabbing her with his thick dick. “Oh! Oh, fuck! Ah! Ah!” Lightning moaned. Her voice and the sound of Hope’s hips banging against hers from behind was swallowed by the steam, but every impact, every deep thrust sent a jolt through Lightning. Hope had fucked her hard before, but never like this. Her pussy cramped up involuntarily, creating more friction, intensifying the sensations.

After a minute or so of banging her, Hope stuttered to a halt. In the ensuing silence, Lightning heard not only herself but him also panting.

“Are you alright, Light?” he asked. Lightning peered over her shoulder and saw the concern in his eyes. Somehow, that warmed her heart. Opening up to him, making herself vulnerable around him was becoming an increasingly comfortable thought.

“Did I tell you to stop?” she asked, smiling. He shook his head. “I must be okay then.” Lightning looked forward again and thrust back into him. “Come on, I’m waiting.”

Soon, Lightning had nothing to say. All she did was moan and whimper as Hope pummeled her pussy harder than he had ever dared. His cock filled her to the brim one second, only to pull out almost completely. Feeling it scraping her tender insides on its way out was pure bliss; its rash plunge back into her startling but enjoyable nonetheless. Hope’s balls kept slapping her clit, adding just that little bit of extra pleasure to their rough coupling.

“Light,” Hope groaned. His fingers were digging into her wrists, but Lightning said nothing, lest he stopped fucking her. It felt too good to stop. “Your butt looks so hot, and your back, your… everything! I…”

Lightning found herself grinning as Hope’s powerful thrusts rocked her body. That Hope found her hot was no secret. After all, his dick grew hard at the smallest provocation and never stayed down for long around her, but he seldom expressed his feelings in words. The compliments made her feel good.

She felt him swelling up, heard his climax approaching in his grunts, and felt much the same way. She only barely managed to hold on, and if he kept it up, she would cum first. When the pleasure became unbearable, Lightning opened her mouth.

“Stop!” It was meant to sound firm, but it came out sounding more like whining. Hope’s rough fucking had affected her more than she expected. Even so, or maybe because of the whiney sound of her voice, Hope stopped dead in his tracks. The sudden lack of shaking and throbbing pleasure streaming through her body gave Lightning the chance to take a few calming breaths.

“Did I hurt you, Light?” Hope panted anxiously. He let go of her wrists with one hand and caressed her shoulder. Lightning shook her head. She tried to look bemused when she glanced over her shoulder.

“Continue,” she said, voice sounding husky from her constant cries of pleasure. Hope looked confused, but he grasped her wrists tightly again and resumed. She let him do it for two minutes before she told him to stop again. Then only for one, for half a minute. By the time Hope only got to fuck her for ten seconds, he looked confused and almost as if he were in pain.

Lightning could imagine his discomfort. She could tell he was ready to burst; his dick was rigid and swollen. She could feel individual veins on his cock thrumming with need. She was no different. Lightning craved the sweet release of an orgasm, but she needed this. She needed to know that Hope would keep to his word even if a climax was just another thrust away, and every time he obliged her, every time his thrusting stopped instantly, Lightning’s heart soar. She wondered if he understood that she was testing him, and feared that he might think she just enjoyed bullying him. The way he looked at her had something of a wounded puppy; innocent and distraught. It was time to reward him.

“Continue, Hope,” Lightning told him, “and don’t you dare stop this time.” Her lover licked his lips and went back to work. Both of them were moaning loudly again immediately, way too agitated at that point to restrain themselves. It did not take long for Hope to throb inside her. Lightning was looking forward to the coming hot surge. Her body tensed, her toes wiggled excitedly underwater, and her voice climbed higher and higher until, at the peak of pleasure, she cried out and came.

While Lightning was still writhing in cathartic ecstasy, Hope groaned and pulled out. Lightning felt his heavy cock slapping between her butt cheeks and rubbing on her skin a few times before Hope cried out and piping hot cum started raining down on her back.

Light-headed from her own release, she looked over her shoulder with bleary eyes. Hope had thrown his head back and continued to groan with each rope of thick seed he fired all over her body. It was like an inexhaustible fountain. For just a fraction of a second, every time his cum splattered on her body, Lightning thought it would scald her skin, but the impression never lasted, never caused pain.

When Hope finally faced forward again their eyes met. By that point his orgasm had mostly died down and a little pool of cum had formed on the small of Lightning’s back, just below where Hope’s glans stuck out between her butt cheeks. Despite that, Hope managed one more shot with enough pressure to hit her cheek. He had let go of her wrists somewhere along the line. Lightning touched her cheek, scooped up some of his thick cum and tasted it. She loved tasting him.

When they were all finished, both of them sank into the water, seeking each other’s embrace. They kissed, and after taking the domineering position for a while, Hope was happy to lean on her, rest his head on her chest and listen to her heartbeat. Lightning brushed strands of white hair from his forehead and kissed it gently.

“Did you get what you wanted?” she murmured. Hope said nothing. Instead he nodded, which Lightning felt against her chest. One of Hope’s hands casually cupped one of her breasts, gently fondled it for a moment and stopped again. It was pleasant.

“Thank you, Light. Did you enjoy it?” he asked, sounding doubtful. Lightning put a finger under his chin, made him look at her face, and smiled warmly.

“Very much,” she said and kissed him. “But Hope,” she added. He perked up. “Next time, bring something to tie me up with. I’ll bet it’ll be more fun with your hands free.” The smile that put on Hope’s face was precious. He craned his neck and kissed Lightning for a long time.

By the time the two of them snuck back into camp shortly before sunrise, neither of them had gotten a wink of sleep, having spent the rest of the night bathing and having sex, but even so, they felt thoroughly rested.

On top of that, Lightning’s trust in Hope was stronger than ever, and her troubles seemed distant, as if the waters had carried them far, far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Proof-reading this, I realized that my characters spend a lot of time hugging and kissing.
> 
> I feel like I didn't do a good job with this one. Sorry.
> 
> Also, this one post is almost half the length of the ten chapter story _Grim Turn of Events_. lol


End file.
